In the past, direct-mail advertising booklets have been produced in quantities by various methods, and each booklet has been mailed in a special envelope to a prospective customer with a personalized cover letter. Of course, such production of the booklets, with cover letters, has been relatively expensive. For example, several pieces have been produced and then brought together for mailing in an envelope or the like.